


A Truth

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, M/M, mild background role swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Impoverished gentleman Ignis must marry to secure the future of his name and estate, but this Prompto seems to have other notions for himself.





	A Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 (January 19) :,D  
Arranged Marriage | <strike>Prompto and Ignis recover after Zegnautus Keep | Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies</strike>

After the last page was signed, the Argentum's proxy lingered no longer than absolutely necessary for politeness between two alphas. Once custom was satisfied; she and his solicitor left Ignis alone in his townhouse, a richer, married man. 

The house of Sciencia was ancient, honorable, and destitute. The Argentums were rather the opposite, merchants whose success in the past two generations had left them wealthy, but untitled. It had only been a matter of time before they snared a member of the aristocracy. It had been Ignis's bad luck to have to choose between them and losing the estate.

Ignis returned to his desk, set aside the miniature of his new spouse, and mused as he penned letters to his uncle's, now his, creditors. He couldn't blame the man. The spinster beta had risen admirably to the challenge when Ignis's parents had passed; tending a child, estate, and duties that he had been happy to leave to his sister. It was only in the last years that his speculation had gone poorly. Even as his health failed; he'd found a solution to protect his nephew.

Ignis had initially protested the arrangement. He’d sworn to find a way to protect his home without selling his name in a loveless match. He felt the sting of shame that his uncle had been forced to spend his last days convincing Ignis to go through with it. Even after, Ignis had still dragged his feet; fully exploiting his mourning to stave off the Argentums and the creditors while looking for other solutions. He'd reluctantly dismissed his staff at the townhouse, except Noctis, with glowing referrals in favor of maintaining the estate, but he still wasn’t solvent. He debated selling off heirlooms or parcels of land, but he owed it to his parents to pass a complete estate to his children when he had them. It was only when his valet had offered, with the little delicacy he possessed, to take a stay of pay that Ignis had resigned himself and sent word to the Argentums that he was ready.

Ignis sat back and contemplated his copy of the marriage contract. He'd taken care of the townhouse with Noctis just fine, but he'd look into retrieving any of staff who might wish to return. This "Prompto" would probably want to be installed at his estate, the hectic pace of the crown city could wear on gentleomegim, and would have servants of his own to integrate. Well, it would have to be dealt with later. 

The servant's door opened and shut, signaling that Noct had returned from the market. Ignis rose, grabbed his hat and coat, and sent Noctis back out to post the various letters. Ignis himself headed to the familiar depths of the Royal Archives. His mourning was officially done and he could resume his duties. He worked late into the night; things would take time to set right there. Eventually he returned home. As he settled into bed he did wonder when he would meet his spouse.

Ignis typically considered himself a morning person, so he deeply resented who ever was both awake before him and ringing the bell at his main door. He worked to roust Noct and dressed as quickly as he could. The ringing stopped and was replaced with increasingly urgent knocking. Ignis sent Noctis down and eavesdropped as he finished struggling with his buttons.

"Good morning, welc- Oohf!"

"Sorry! I can't be on the street right now." The man sounded young and breathless with agitation. "I need to see Count Sciencia. Urgently."

Ignis hurried to finish dressing. This sounded serious. Noctis let his tone get away from him as he asked, "Who shall I say is calling?"

"His husband."

Noctis made tea as Ignis sat awkwardly in the parlor with Prompto Sciencia, née Argentum. The miniature he’d been given had only partially caught the beauty of the young omega. The artist had evidently surrendered at the prospect of painting all his freckles, but had managed to catch the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Ignis was acutely aware that Prompto’s fine clothes were soiled from what looked to be arduous travel and that he was unchaperoned. Not that he needed to be chaperoned, they were married, but Ignis had never been alone with an unmated omega and was at a loss. He had probably been up for hours... “Have you broken your fast today?”

Prompto refocused on Ignis from where he had been studying the antique map taking up most of one wall. “Hmm, not yet.”

Ignis smiled, easing into more familiar hospitality. “Noctis will pull together something with the tea. We have fruit preserves from the estate; I think you’ll enjoy them.” Ignis shifted under Prompto’s scrutiny. “You must forgive our meager hospitality; your family proxy didn’t let us know you were coming.”

“Of course, and you must forgive my rudeness. For arriving without notice, it was simply unavoidable.” In the miniature Prompto’s eyes looked sad above his smile. There was something else there now. “My family intended to keep me sequestered until my next heat for our introduction, but I am here to invoke the Rite of Pursuit.” Noctis arrived with the tray and nearly dropped it at that blunt proclamation.

Ignis rose to steady his oldest friend and servant; thought he felt faint himself. Pursuit! A relic, something no gentleman would stoop to. An omega, in the thrall of their estrus, running like prey through the fields and forests intent on only being caught by the strongest alpha. The worst part was; it was as sacred as it was barbaric. The stories of the omegim gods’ Pursuits were matters of both legend and history, with the Infernian caught and mated by the Glacian and the Hydrian outstripping all who tried to follow her. There were stories of towns who had tried to ban Pursuit and were punished by the gods. He’d have to talk sense into his new husband; he had no other recourse.

“Good _sir_,” he stressed the title, hoping to appeal to Prompto’s modernity, “Surely, that’s not needful. Gentlemen need not expose themselves in such a way.”

Prompto leaned forward, the expression hidden by his smile warming slightly. “No, they don’t. I, however, will not do without passion if I must do without love. So you’ll have the marriage annulled?” Noctis poured the tea and withdrew, shooting Ignis a panicked look. Ignis agreed, but couldn’t show it. He’d already promised Prompto’s dowry to his creditors. If he defaulted, he’d lose the estate. His tenants could be evicted, his remaining staff turned out, and his reference would mean nothing without his standing as a gentleman.

"I- _surely_ we can come to an understanding. The gods know I myself… If there is anything about our marriage that you find distasteful or lacking I swear I will mend it." Ignis sipped his tea to keep from getting flustered. Prompto obviously wanted something. No gently raised omega would ask for Pursuit; many railed against the practice and begged to be contained during their heats. At least, so he'd been told. 

Prompto sat back, his smile turned genuine and cynical. "At this time; I am lacking my Pursuit. You'll have the opportunity to catch me in about a weeks time." Ignis looked at those beautiful, cold blue eyes. The accusation was on his lips even before it had crossed his mind. 

"You have a lover." It made sense; Prompto was attractive, young, and rich. The lack of a mating mark could mean nothing except that care had been taken. A Pursuit would give other alphas the opportunity to catch him. 

Prompto’s smile dropped.

He leaned forward as if to jump from his seat and his tea cup rattled against its saucer. "_How da_-" Prompto visibly struggled with his composure; flush high on his cheeks, teeth bared. Ignis felt a distant thrill of fear; he'd clearly gone too far. Prompto gasped a breath and glared at him. "No. I have. No lover. I may be a silly omega good for naug-" He cut himself off again as his voice rose to a yell and turned his wrathful gaze down. 

Ignis searched for something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse. Giving up, he opened his mouth and was thankfully interrupted by someone pounding on the servant's door. Prompto’s scowl twisted wryly as the door opened and they overheard a deep voice ask, "'Scuse me; misplaced a bluestocking. He turn up here?" Noctis’s response was too soft to be heard. The stranger replied, "Is that right? Fine by me." The door shut and there was the clomp of boots on the back stairs. 

Prompto took a sip of his tea. “Your man can hear everything in this room?” Prompto’s face was still painted red with emotion, but seemed calmer, perhaps resigned?

"Noctis is not the sort to gossip." Ignis thought he had an opportunity to turn the conversation. "So, I take it you attend University?"

"I did." 

Prompto seemed to draw up in offense again, so Ignis cut in. "That's wonderful! I myself studied Solheim literature and the law. I currently have the honor of serving the crown in the Royal Archives. Please, tell me of your studies."

"I- I studied mathematics and engineering. My parents- they withdrew me from my courses when you agreed to the marriage." Prompto hadn't resumed his mask of a smile and Ignis swallowed to see the wounded expression plainly. 

"I am very sorry to hear that." Ignis leaned forward, hoping that Prompto recognized his earnestness. "In many ways an omega has more freedom after marriage than before. I swear, as soon as our finances are stable, we'll have you back to your studies."

Prompto gave him a suspicious look before affixing his smile. "I will hold you to that if you Pursue me successfully." Ignis felt like the ground had been snatched out from under his feet. Damned, stubborn, irrational omega. Ignis’s temper, the curse of his gender, started to rise. He could settle this now, an unworthy part of him whispered. They were wed and with a bonding bite, even outside of mating, it would be beyond annulment. Everyone knew these things happened behind the closed doors of their class. His home and his people wouldn’t be endangered by the fancy of some silly…

Ignis strangled down the shameful thought; disgusted, sickened by himself. He would deserve to lose everything if he allowed his base nature to rule him. His course was clear. "Very well." His tone was dull in his own ears. "Will you be returning to your parents until your Pursuit or could I persuade you to remain as my guest?"

Prompto glanced up, surprised. "I… if it is alright, I will see if my man can bring what we need. Gladio can serve as my chaperone for the stay." Ignis privately surmised that Prompto didn’t want to return to his parent’s influence and rang for Noctis. It would take time to air out the closed rooms. Ignis steered the conversation back to Prompto’s studies, something he’d gathered was dear to the omega, and was quickly befuddled, but mentioned a device of Solheim that _seemed_ like what Prompto was describing. He promised to have a copy made of the manuscript, and was delighted to see a genuine smile.

After the tea was finished Noct and a large beta, Gladio, made off with their charges. Ignis and Noctis claimed they were working out arrangements for having another pair at the townhouse as they overheard Gladio fuss at Prompto for running away. Ignis contemplated the fiery blonde, pictured him in flight through moonlit woods, and realized he was smiling. Perhaps the gods weren’t mad after all. He hadn’t expected to like his husband, and hoped the feeling would be returned in time. One way or another; he’d win him yet.


End file.
